


Tempus Viator

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack always believed that his time travel device would work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Viator

“It won’t work like that.”

Wheeljack sighed as he bent over his equations, “How would you know?” Heh, the rest of his Academy classmates really didn’t have a clue. He was so close and all they did was laugh when it all blew up in his face.

“Trust me, I know.” He frowned as the tone and inflection seeped into his processor. No condescension, no ridicule, just a firm belief in what the other mech was saying. Saving his datapad he twisted round on his bench only to freeze, his processor refusing to accept what it was seeing.

“Feeling any better?” He booted up his optics with a groan, one hand reaching up to his dented helm from where he had hit the floor, then he froze. Again. His helm twisting to once again regard the intruder, at least he managed to get past the glitch that had sent him into lockdown last time, although his vocaliser was still refusing to cooperate as he stared at the strangely configured mech. “Yes, I’m you. No the universe isn’t going to implode, nor will either of us cease to exist.”

“But.” He managed as he hauled himself to his feet. “That. It. How? Why”

“When I was in the Academy I got a strange visitor one night when I was working on a project, which by the way, needs a six instead of a five on the thirtieth line of the equation, who gave me some good advice. First: next time you end up in medical the mech that treats you will be named Ratchet, try and make friends, and remember to duck exactly three and a half breems after he starts fixing you. Secondly: in your final exam this year, double check where the blue leads are connected. Thirdly, don’t show anybody your theory on time travel - you’ll know when to use it.”

“It’ll actually work?”

The mech merely tilted his helm, his fins flashing in amusement. “I got here didn’t I?” With that he moved to the doorway, half turning back towards Wheeljack. “Oh, and don’t forget, number four: make sure you come and chat to yourself.” With that the older version slipped out of the door leaving Wheeljack to stare at his data-pad in amazement.

Well, he didn’t know how far in the future he had come from, or where he had gotten such an ungainly altmode, he had honest to Primus tires, hardly any mech still had a traction based form as opposed to hover-forms, but at least he knew, one day in the future he’d be the one laughing not his classmates.


End file.
